Annie in Wonderland
Cast: * Alice - [[Santiago Manuel Rodriguez|Santiago]] and Ana * Alice's Sister - Selena Gomez * Dinah - [[Sparky The Cat]] * White Rabbit - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Doorknob - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Dodo - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Parrot next to Dodo - Jewel (Rio) * Animals in ‘Caucus Race’ - Monkeys Playing Glockenspiel (Baby Einstein: World Animals) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Lee Lee and Mee Mee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Walrus - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 1 & 2) * Carpenter - Annie (Little Einsteins) * Oysters as themselves * Bill - Tinkerbell (Tinkerbell) * Flowers - Giselle, [[Mrs. Jachym]], Merida, [[Becky, Chloe and Veronica]], Wendy Darling, Lala and Po, Mia, Dorothy Gale and Glinda The Good Witch of The North, Julie Clark, Alexa, Blossom, Isaac, Gabriel, Aspen and Brad, Hamish, Hubert and Harris, Vincent Van Goat and Vivian Van Goat, Violet Beauregarde, Mr. Monkey, Spike and Others * Caterpillar - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Pooky (Dragon Tales) * Bird in Tree - Bluebird (Enchanted) * Cheshire Cat - Psycho Twilight (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mad Hatter - Human Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * March Hare - Human Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Dormouse - Misty (Baby Einstein) * Tulgey Wood Creatures as themselves * Card Painters - [[Dmitri]], [[Massimo]] and Max (Dragon Tales) * Marching Cards - [[St. Rita's Students]] and The CDA (Monsters, Inc.) * Queen of Hearts - [[Mrs. Merrill]] (Beecher Road School) * King of Hearts - [[Lauren Wasikowski]] Scene Index * '''''Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' in Girlsland Part 1-Opening Credits''''' * '''''Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' in Girlsland Part 2-Santiago and Ana is Bored ("In a World of Our Own")''''' * '''''Santiago and Ana in Girlsland Part 3-The Run of a Pegasus ("I'm Late")''''' * '''''Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' in Girlsland Part 4-Santiago and Ana Meets Pinkie Pie/The Bottle on the Table''''' * '''''Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' in Girlsland Part 5-The Arrival of Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race")''''' * '''''Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' in Girlsland Part 6-Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' Meets Lee Lee and Mee Mee ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands")''''' * '''''Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' in Girlsland Part 7-"The Equestria Girl and the Little Einstein"''''' * '''''Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' in Girlsland Part 8-"Old Father William"''''' * '''''Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' in Girlsland Part 9-A Tinker Fairy with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out"''''' * '''''Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' in Girlsland 10-A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon")''''' * '''''Santiago and Ana in Girlsland Part 11-Santiago ''''''''''and Ana Meets Yzma''''''''''/"How Doth the Little Crocodile"''''' * '''''Santiago ''''''''''and Ana ''''''''''in Girlsland Part 12-More Ups and Downs for Santiago ''''''''''and Ana''''' * '''''Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' in Girlsland Part 13-Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' Meets the Cheshire Unicorn ("'Twas Brilling")''''' * '''''Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' in Girlsland Part 14-The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song")''''' * '''''Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' in Girlsland Part 15-The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The ''''''''''Pegasus'''''''''' Arrives Again)''''' * '''''Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' in Girlsland Part 16-The Tulgey Wood''''' * '''''Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' in Girlsland Part 17-Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice")''''' * '''''Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' in Girlsland Part 18-"Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Mr. Merrill, the Queen of Hearts''''' * '''''Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' in Girlsland Part 19-The Cheshire Unicorn Appears Yet Again''''' * '''''Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' in Girlsland Part 20-Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''''s Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)"''''' * '''''Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' in Girlsland Part 21-Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''''s Flight/The Finale''''' * '''''Santiago ''''''''''and Ana'''''''''' in Girlsland Part 22-End Credits''''' '''''Movie Used:''''' * '''''Alice in Wonderland (1951)''''' '''''Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Baby Shows featured:''''' * '''''Santiago Manuel Rodriguez''''' * '''''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic''''' * '''''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls''''' * '''''My Little Pony: ''''''''''Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks''''' * '''''Baby Einstein''''' * '''''Dexter's Laboratory''''' * '''''Tinkerbell''''' * '''''Little Einsteins''''' * '''''Enchanted''''' * '''''Peter Pan''''' * '''''Teletubbies''''' * '''''The Wizard Of Oz''''' * '''''Charlie and The Chocolate Factory''''' * '''''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone''''' * '''''Benhaven''''' * '''''St. Rita's School''''' * '''''Monsters, Inc.''''' * '''''Beecher Road School''''' '''''Voice:''''' '''''Songs Used In The Credits:''''' * '''''Baby Einstein Theater: "Opening" (English & Japanese Version)''''' Poster: Gallery